


Alone

by Labelleterre123



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labelleterre123/pseuds/Labelleterre123
Summary: After team flash defeats the big bad and Iris escapes the mirror world she begins to experience anger and isolation from the people most important in her life.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Escaping.......

The room was quiet, somber, and felt empty despite Barry sitting a couple of feet away. Team Flash had once again defeated the bad guys and they sat down talking about the events that unfolded days prior. Iris couldn't focus on anything they were saying, her mind drifted to her being stuck in the mirror world watching the people she loves her dad, brother, friends, and Barry hug laughs, and share intimate moments with a carbon copy of her without realizing it wasn't her. Was she that disposable? No one felt like she wasn't herself her dad, or Barry?  
She felt her throat lumped up just thinking about, she couldn't be here anymore.  
"I have to go," she said coldly, as she began walking out of Star Labs, she heard footsteps jogged behind her.   
"Iris, wait up please," Barry said with worried in his voice, he sounded alarmed at her behavior. She didn't want to talk right now especially not to him. They've known each other for over two decades, grew up together, yet he didn't know that she was gone. Whenever something like this happened to him, she knew within seconds she just knew, the little things gave it away like the way he twirls his fingers, twitch his lips, or look her in the eye filled with love, and big dilated pupils. He spent weeks with that thing talking, laughing, sleeping, hugging, kissing, and loving it. She kept walking with her face kept straight and eventually, he drifted behind letting her walk off alone.   
She didn't know where to go but she knew that the loft wasn't home anymore. This ravenous creature had infiltrated it and took everything that belonged to her away, she pulled out her phone and saw five miss calls from Barry, a couple of texts from Cisco, and some notifications. She cleared them off and book an air B&B in National city and hop in an uber. It starts raining and as they drive two-plus hours away, she felt the tears fall in her lap. She felt so tired, angry, confused, betrayed that the only thing she could do to save her sanity is left.  
As a new day came in her eyes flutters open, she stretches and lay in bed contemplating her schedule. She finally gets up and check her phone, she had over 10 voicemail from Barry, 12 missed calls, and 3 big paragraphs he sent her. She hated the fact that she was causing him this much pain, so she sent him a text message, " We'll talk later", she took the pins out of her long straight hair, grab a pair of scissors and cut them shoulder length. Wash day was long but sacred and peaceful. She did her routine and 3 hours later she had her luscious juicy curls back. Her hair smelled like coconut, fruits, and cleanness. She wore a beautiful yellow crop top that hugged her figures, and high wasted pair of denim ripped jeans, her favorite booties were on and she wore her mother's ring replica Barry gave her years ago. She heads out to explore National City as a new woman. She asked strangers if they could take her pictures in front of cool statues and buildings she likes. The city was nice and sunny nothing like central city, she loved the Supergirl figurines and the way the nice gentle breeze seemed to caress her . She walked and wondered at every beautiful spot and she saw so many cool aliens living so peacefully amongst humans . She enjoyed lunch by a quaint lake with beautiful green grass on the sides where families gather to celebrate beautiful moments. As she closed her eyes to take a deep breath, she senses the presence of a man, calling to her. Alarmed she gasped ever so quietly until she could fully see him, it was J'onn he called her.   
"Hello Ms. West-Allen, sorry to bother you."  
"Hi J'onn" she responded silently in her mind. She knew he communicated telepathically but to be involved in it was surreal.   
"Are you okay, no one could get ahold of you and your family was worried"   
"Sorry, I just turned my phone off for a while, I'm fine I promise "   
Sensing her anger and hurtfulness J'onn simply nods and lets her go. Iris knew her trip couldn't last any much longer, so she headed back to her room and got on the first cab to the central city.


	2. Alone

She knew Barry was worried sick about her, and a part of her felt guilty for adding more stress into his life but a small part felt good. As her cab pulls up to her building she sighs and slowly begins walking towards the door. Each step she took anger rush through her and she never felt braver. She knew he was there by the shadow of his foot pacing under the gap of the door. She takes one last breath as she twists the handle to open the door. Her eyes shyly met his and he breaths in a sigh of relief, and slowly began walking towards her unsure if he should touch despite desperately wanting to. She drops her bag and slowly begins walking to the sink.  
There were a couple of dishes pilled up in there in her absence. As she begins scrubbing them, trying to avoid eye contact, conversation, or anything having to do with the situation.  
Silence fell over the apartment and neither one of them said anything.  
“Iris, did I lose you?”, Barry almost whispers as he walks up and leans on the Island just a couple of feet away from her.

“HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT WAS NOT ME”, Iris shouted louder then she wanted to.

“I’m sorry, ok. Everything that I knew change, and I didn’t know if this was my fault too” Barry plead. He takes her tiny hands into his left hand and wipes away her tears with his right. Barely able to compose himself and stop his own tears he continues,

“ I knew something was wrong, I did but I was so scared of you leaving me because of a mistake I made that I choose to stay silent than mess it up more” he finished with heavy tears rolling down his eyes. 

“you should know me better than that, every time something like this happened I always know Bartholomew” she spits back at him. She pulls her hands away and begins walking toward the stairs.

“I know but this WAS different, you have to understand” the scarlet speedster tried to argue as he follows her.

“I had to watch you touch it, kiss it, laugh with its bar,” she said midway up the stairs in a whispered voice. She bit her lips, tears streaming down her face, eyes close as she recalled how she had to watch IT live her life.  
She continued to the bathroom and lock the door behind her. In the sanctuary of the bathroom, she sobs. She sobs for all the times she had to pretend to be okay, for Francine, Nora, for every time she almost lost her bar.  
The exhaustion of having to be optimistic all the time, having to be the perfect daughter, wife, boss, and friend.  
On the other side of the door was a distraught Barry crying for his wife, daughter, mother, father, lost friends, and knowing he could never give up this life.  
Destined to be put to trial by a cruel world, a world he often sacrifices everything for over and over again. He only knew peace in the arms of his wife, the one consistent thing in his life. He couldn't bare to lose her too. 


End file.
